


Remember Me.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Angst, But not really at all, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: Your last night together before he goes on tour.





	Remember Me.

Shawn going away was never easy on you. No matter how many times you told yourselves that it would get easier over time, or that distance made the heart grow stronger it was still difficult. Shawn did what he could to make it easier on you, recently he’d gotten you into somewhat of a pre-departure ritual. You’d cook dinner together (your favorite of course), watch a few movies on the couch wrapped up in each other, and then go to bed. Thought of sleeping, the two of you would stay up, talking until the sun came up. Shawn was always completely knackered for his flight the following morning, but it was worth it. 

It was coming up on three in the morning when the conversation faded, the two of you opting to just hold one another, Shawn’s hand carding through your hair. You look up at him, taking him in. He was just so handsome. You never understood how you could be so lucky. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. I’m just gonna miss you,” you whisper, giving him the best smile you could muster. You had been fine all night, but now everything seemed to hit you, and it was taking everything you had to keep the tears at bay. You weren’t going to see him for 115 days. 

“I’m gonna miss you too. I’ll be home before you know it,” he brings his hand up caressing your cheek, placing a soft kiss to your forehead, “and I’ll call as much as I can. It’ll be like I’m not even gone.” 

“Yeah. I guess I just go spoiled with you being here all the time.” you sighed, pressing a quick kiss to his chest. 

He looks at you for a minute, brows furrowed, and rushes over to the closet. You hear him rummaging through some drawers before he's back in bed. 

“I want you to have this.” He smiles, holding out his silver ring. You can’t remember seeing him without it, it was so special to him. 

“No, Shawn that’s yours, I can't.” 

“I want you to have it.” you go to protest again, but he takes your hand in his, placing the cold piece of metal in your palm. “Take it. It’s something to remember me by.” 

“I’m not going to forget you Shawn.” you giggle, shaking your head at him. 

“I know, but it’s part of me that’ll always be with you.” He pulls himself closer to you, bringing your hands in his, giving your knuckles a kiss. “It’ll make me feel better if you have it.” He takes the ring from your hand and instructs you to turn your back towards him.  He unclasped your silver necklace and loops his ring onto the chain. It had been a birthday gift from him, last year and you’d hardly taken it off. He unclasped the necklace letting the ring rest next to the engraved heart pendant. 

You turn back towards him, holding the ring in your hands. 

“There,” He smiles, adjusting the chain more “looks good on you.” He gives you a shy smile, before giving you a small kiss, and pulling you back to his chest. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Despite him needing to catch a flight in only a few hours, sleep was the farthest thing from your minds. You just wanted to spend your last few moments together the best way you knew how. Holding each other as close as you could. 


End file.
